MY 10 Ficlets!
by HSMDramaPrincess
Summary: My 10 ficlets for the tag game from LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms! It's Loliver! Enjoy!


Wow

**Wow! Someone tagged me! Who wasn't Becca! I feel so loved! So, for you guys, I guess I'll try my hand at this. Hope this sounds good! **

**I chose Loliver. They seem to be easiest. Plus, now I have inspiration! Wish me luck!**

**Sorry that the BarlowGIrl ones are a bit of a streach, but, yeah, it was hard with those. And I just tagged people that have alerted or reviewed me. Please do this! It's really fun!**

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

Forbiddenlove93

Chocolate Bunny3.14159

Hellolove

Enarra

And I can't find a 5th person. I'm sorry.

Protecting me

Aly and AJ

Lilly had begun crying.

"I can't believe that he would do that! Stand me up like that!"

"It's okay, Lilly, he's a jerk anyway. You deserve better. I should beat him up." Oliver had come to help her through her pain. Miley had a concert. Again.

"No! He deserves better! I'm the bad one! No one will ever like me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What?"

"Lilly, I will always be there for you. Protecting you. Whenever you need me."

I Can't Take my eyes off of you

HSM Cast

I never thought that I would see him like this.

Everything changed in that moment.

I saw him from across the room.

In that instant, I knew he was the one.

I couldn't believe it.

Or take my eyes off of him.

He has always been there.

Why hadn't I noticed?

That hair, those eyes.

My best friend.

Everything else took backseat to him.

Nothing else mattered.

Except Oliver.

Grey

BarlowGirl

I couldn't take it anymore.

Being so close to her, but so far from her.

Best friends, but nothing more.

No one else knew.

I can't take it anymore.

I need her in my life.

"Lilly, I need you."

"What for, Oliver? Another school project?"

"No, for more than that. I love you. I can't live without you. I can't just stand on the side, pretending I don't love you when I do."

I Don't Dance

Chad and Ryan

"Oliver! You have to!"

"I can't!"

"Neither can I. For me?"

"No!"

"Please, Ollie?" Lilly said with those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to those.

"Fine. I'll try, and fail miserably."

"We'll fail together."

As the music played, I tried to keep the rhythm. Surprisingly, it wasn't so hard! Soon, Lilly and I were spinning on the dance floor. The only ones in the room. Who knew we could ballroom? I looked up to see who was laughing at me, and no one was! But, that was because there was no one was there. Lilly and I had danced the night away. And it felt pretty good.

One Day At A Time

Jonas Brothers

Lilly missed him. Since he had moved, nothing had been the same. Everything reminded her of Oliver. She was dying on the inside. They had tried to keep in touch, but that seemed impossible. Eventually, she had tried to see other people, but none of them were Oliver. She couldn't believe he had missed her birthday! How could he forget? She then heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Guess." She knew who in an instant.

"Oliver!"

"Sorry I missed your birthday. We didn't get good reception on the plane over here."

"Are you..?"

"Back to stay? You bet. I was going crazy without you. I love you, Lilly."

How does she know

Enchanted Soundtrack

How could I ask her out? How do I let her know that this is serious? I spent the next week writing her notes, sending her letters, all anonymous, of course. Then, the day came.

"Another note? How sweet!"

"Really?"

"Anyone who would do that must be a great guy!"

"Well, he must be."

"Yeah."

"Because he's me."

"What?! You are kidding!"

"Lilly, what color am I wearing?"

"Green?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Green."

"And you like picnics, right?"

"Of course."

"Go outside."

Take me away

Barlowgirl

Why did I move here? This is stupid. I know why. Oliver. I hoped I would be able to see him. In New York. What a horrible idea. Why would he just see me, and sweep me off of my feet? He wouldn't. I should just go home. One more day. This has to be lucky. As I walked out of my apartment, I saw him. Finally.

"Lilly!" He rushed over to me, sweeping me into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you doughnut. I had this whole idea of you, I don't know."

"Taking you to my private apartment, talking about all the good times, sweeping you off of your feet?"

"Kinda."

"Let's go."

Second Chances

Stellar Kart

I blew it. He would never like me. It's official. I came on too strong. My one chance, and I blew it. Things would never turn out the way I wished.

"Lilly?"

"Why are you here?" I quickly wiped my eyes, trying to show him I wasn't crying.

"Your mom let me in."

"No, why did you come?"

"I'm sorry I didn't react the way you wanted, but that was just because I always imagined me asking you out. Would you like a second chance? I think I can handle it this time."

"I would love that."

Right here

Miley Cyrus

I can't do this! Stupid matt! HE had to break up with me! I thought that this would work! The only person I could think could make things better is oliver. Did I just think that? No!

"Oliver." No! I meant Miley! She's my best frined.

"Yeah?"

"Oliver?"

"You said my name. I'm here."

"But I didn't think that you."

"I'm always here, when you need me."

Livin on a prayer

Stellar kart

Oliver and Lilly spent all day working. They only saw each other when they came home, but it didn't matter. They were together, finally. Living barely within their means, but that was okay, because they loved each other. That was all that mattered. They had nothing, but each other. That was all that they needed.

"I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, Oliver."

That was it.


End file.
